The Beginning Dawn
by Erin Elric
Summary: Yazoo and his two brothers survived the final fight. Will the three finally have a normal life? Probably not.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first attempt at a FF 7 fic. Read review no flames please. Oh italic is thought.

The beginning Dawn 

Ch 1

The three brothers slowly walked back to town. Very injured, and half dead well mostly Kadaj barely made out of the battle alive.

"Brother." Mumbled Kadaj.

Yazoo looked down at him.

"Am I going to die?"

"No." he said weakly. Yazoo himself wasn't sure if he himself would even live, let alone Kadaj with all his injures, but he'd rather lie to his little brother than face the awful fact he might die.

He looked at him again eyes filled with tears. "Brother." He whimpered clinging onto his arm even tighter.

"You'll be fine, trust me." He then looked at Loz who was leaning against a rock. "Right Loz? He'll be fine won't he?"

"Y-Yeah." He said sounding like he was going to cry.

"Don't cry Loz." Said Yazoo he then looked back at Kadaj. "Can you stand on your own?"

"I don't know."

"Here I'll carry you." He said lifting up his little brother. He was glad that's his brother was very small for his age or else he wouldn't have been able to carry him. Well given his own current situation it was very, very difficult to carry him. "Come let's go there has to be some one out there who can help."

They walked into Migar (or whatever it's called now).

"I can't carry him any more." Said Yazoo sitting Kadaj down on the ground. "I'm going to get help. You two stay here."

"But, brother." Pleaded Kadaj grabbing his ankle.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Now please let go."

"Promise you'll come back."

"I promise now let go."

He slowly let go of his ankle.

Yazoo continued walking looking for help, he was feeling a bit weak from his injures. But he had to find help or else…

He was beginning to lose his train of thought now due the amount of blood loss he had suffered from. He saw a bar not really paying attention to the sign he walked in there and with his last bit of strength he managed to say. "Help me please! Me and my brothers are survival injured and need help!" he had finally used up all of the precious strength he had left and passed out onto the floor.

"Oh my god!" yelled Tifa running over there to him.

An hour or so later he began to wake back up. He weakly sat up in his bed; he breathed a sigh of relief to see that in the beds beside him held his brothers. "Thank go they're safe." He said out loud. Curious to know who had saved them he got out of bed and slowly walked down stairs. He could hear people talking then remember he had passed out in front of a bar so talking was pretty much a given. He turned the corner at the stairs to see down in the bar area that there wasn't any customers it was the people who had defeated them. _"Oh shit this can't be good." _He was getting ready to run back up stairs and escape through a window when the young ninja saw him.

"Hey there!" exclaimed Yuffie in her usually overly happy tone of voice.

He flinched, now he really wanted to run.

"Come don't be shy." Said a young girl (Marlene) who ran up to him and dragged him the rest of the way down stairs.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tifa.

_"I almost died how you would feel?" _He didn't answer.

"What's wrong with ya? Can't talk or something?" asked Cid rather loudly.

"I can to talk." He said flatly.

"Than answer Tifa's question damn ya."

"I'm fine a little woozy but I guess I'm fine."

"That's good. And Cid don't be so mean to him." Said Tifa.

"Sorry." Said Cid who continued his card game with Vincent, Cait Sith, and Barret.

"Thank you for helping us, even though we did try to kill you guys." Said Yazoo.

"Your welcome." Said Tifa smiling.

"I really thought there for a will I wasn't going to make it."

"Well I thought you had died when you passed out in front of the door like that." Said Yuffie.

"Sorry about that."

"That's okay." She said then looked back at the top of the stairs. "Hey another one woke up!" she exclaimed pointing at the stairs.

Yazoo turned to see Kadaj standing at the top of the stairs.

"Brother." Said Kadaj walking over to his older brother.

"Feel better?" he asked patting his younger brother on the head.

"I still feel a little weak."

"I'll get you two something to eat." Said Tifa walking into the back of the bar.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Kadaj to Yazoo.

"No clue."

"Well looks like none of you guys died." Said Yuffie as they both looked to see Loz walking down stairs.

Cloud walked up to the three of them. "I don't like the idea of you guys staying here, but I don understand the situation, if you guys decided to stay here you have to help me and Tifa run things."

"Fine. So what do you want us to do?" said Kadaj.

"You." He said pointing at Kadaj "Help Tifa run the bar."

"Okay." He sighed he really didn't want to work at a bar but he'd do it.

"You." He said pointing at Loz. "I need a strong guy to help with the devilry service."

He nodded. "No problem."

"And you." He said pointing at Yazoo. "I guess help Tifa with the kids, I really don't know what to do with you."

"Oh great." He sighed sarcastically.

"When ever you three feel up to it you can start working."

Next chapter coming soon, If ooc I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who reviewed. Yes I noticed that Yazoo was very, very out of character I'll work on it.

Read review no flames please. All who review will get a cookie! If any one is out of character I apologize it happens a lot in my stuff.

Beginning dawn 

Ch 2

Fitting in was never easy, not for anyone one especially for three clones.

Kadaj could feel some one watching him while he slept. Normally this wouldn't have bothered him given the fact he has two very over protective brothers but on this rare occasion he was in a house (well a bar) full of strangers that the only thing he knew about were that they ruined his reunion.

"Marlene get away from him." Protested what sounded to be a young boy (Denzel)

"He's asleep he's not going to hurt me." She said.

A very good way to scare a child half to death is wake up while they think you're asleep.

Kadaj opened his eyes and sat straight up in bed.

Marlene and Denzel yelped then jumped far away from the bed.

Kadaj laughed loudly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He looked around the room to see he was alone. "Where's my brothers?"

"Loz is helping Cloud, and Yazoo is down stairs being unsociable." Said Marlene

"Oh." He got out of bed. "I'm sorry about Yazoo's anti-socialness and Loz's stupidity."

"Loz hasn't-"

"He'll do something trust me." He said making up his bed. He looked back at the two children. "Umm.."

Marlene handed him a set of folded up clothes. "Here Tifa told me to give these to you when you woke up, so we can wash the uh, whatever your wearing now."

"Thank you." He said taking the clothes.

"The bathroom is down the hall and to the left." She said pointing that direction.

"Thanks again." He said walking to the bathroom.

Yazoo sat at the bar he had just finished his breakfast and was now staring at the empty plate.

"Finished?" asked Tifa.

He nodded.

She took the plate then walked off.

Yazoo tugged the sleeve of his shirt, they were all given new clothes well mostly new, let's call them hand-me-downs. The clothes that were given to him where some of Cloud's old clothes and they didn't fit the tall skinny man that well. Yazoo missed his old clothes.

"You don't talk much." Said Marlene who was standing beside him.

Before he could say something Tifa walked back to the front of the bar.

"Did he wake up?" she asked.

"Yes, and I gave him his clothes too."

"Good." She said walking back to the back. "He'll start working today."

Yazoo chuckled.

"What?" asked Tifa.

"I can't see Kadaj working especially for some one like you."

"Well." She said huffily putting her hands on her hips. "You seem well to work!"

"What do you want me to do?"

She pointed at Marlene. "Watch the children."

The color drained from his face and he sat the in complete shock. "You want me to what?"

"Watch the children. It's not that hard really, and I'm sure you've gotten some experience from taking care of your brother."

Yazoo frowned.

Marlene grabbed his hand. "Come on Yazzy!" she said pulling his hand.

"Yazzy?"

Suddenly the room was filled with laughter.

"Yazzy? Oh my god that is so funny." Said Kadaj walking down stairs.

Yazoo gave his younger brother the look of 'call me that again and I'll kill you a thousand times, in hundred different horrible painful ways.'

Kadaj smirked. "Aw what's wrong Yazzy?" he asked in a playful tone.

Yazoo mouthed. 'I will kill you.' Just before he was dragged away by Marlene.

Kadaj laughed again shaking his head. "Poor Yazoo he's so fun to torment." He said sitting down in the seat that his brother was sitting in.

"He doesn't talk much does he?"

"No not really he's little on the shy side."

"A little? I couldn't get him to talk at all."

"You have to know him, plus he has to get used to you. Within a few weeks time he might warm up to you."

"He might?"

"Yeah might, Yazoo is very picky about who he talks to."

"Well all things Yazzo aside, you are going to start work today."

"Oh…" he whined. "But I don't whana."

"If you three are ever going to live normal lives then you'll have to get used to working. Now come over here."

He walked around the bar.

"These are the instructions to make the drinks." She said picking up a piece of paper.

He nodded taking it.

"The drinks are here." She said pointing at a shelf. "And here." She said pointing at another. "The really expensive stuff is lucked up in the back, if you need back there ask me for a key."

"But what if you're not here?"

"I keep a spare under the bar." She said pointing at the table.

"Okay."

"Can you cook?" she asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Not really Yazoo usually cooks."

"Okay then. And lastly the glasses are here." She said opening a cabinet. "Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, get started." She said walking away.

He looked back at the bar. "Great…"

Yazoo sat there reading a book while the children Denzel, and Marlene did their own thing.

"Yazzy." Said Marlene.

"Don't call me that please."

"Okay Mr. Yazoo."

"Yes what do you want?" he asked looking up at her.

"Can I braid your hair?" she asked reaching up to his long locks.

"No."

"Oh come please. I braid Tifa's all the time."

"Then go braid hers then."

"But I want to braid yours its so pretty." She reached out to his hair again.

"No." he said backing away.

"Please." She reached closer until he fell out of the chair with a loud thud.

"Marlene leave him alone." Said Denzel.

She looked at him then moved away form Yazoo.

Yazoo looked at Denzel as if to say 'thank you'

Tifa walked in the room. She shook her head seeing that Yazoo didn't handle kids to well. "Could you two kids leave so I can talk to him alone."

They nodded and left.

"Are you okay?" she asked helping him up.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Marlene tried to braid my hair."

"And?"

"I hate having my hair braided." He said touching his hair as if defending it.

She gave him a strange look.

"When we were kids Kadaj braided my hair when he was bored it resulted in a big knot that took forever to get out, so I don't let people braid it."

"Oh, I see your worming up to me a little bit." She said smiling.

He stared at her blankly then blushed a bit.

"Kadaj told me about how it takes you a while to warm up to people."

He just looked at her.

"You don't have to worry about me, I won't hurt you." She said smiling then left.

He sighed then began reading his book again.

Thanks again for the reviews. Next update coming soon. Sorry if any one is ooc once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks for the reviews. Remember read review no flames.

Beginning Dawn 

Ch 3

"Yazoo." Whispered Kadaj poking the side of his face.

He mumbled something and hit his hand away.

"Come on Yazzy wake up."

"No." he said rolling away. "Go away."

"Brother wake up!" he pleaded shaking him violently.

"I am awake would you please stop shaking me!" he yelped.

"Good." He said letting him go.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"I had a nightmare." He said in a child like tone of voice.

"About?"

"I don't remember. I just know it was scary." He said sadly hiding his face behind his hair.

"Let me guess you want to stay here with me for the rest of the night."

He nodded.

"Fine." He said pulling the blanket back.

"Thank you." He said getting in the bed.

Just as Yazoo was about to fall asleep.

"Hey brother."

"Yes Kadaj?"

"Do you like that woman?"

"Woman what woman?"

"You know." He said then looked around the room as if looking for a spy or something. "That Tifa girl you were flirting with." He whispered in his ear.

"WHAT?" yelled Yazoo sitting up.

"Shhh." Said Kadaj covering Yazoo's mouth then pointed at Loz who was in the bed across the room. "You'll wake him up."

"I was not flirting."

"You were so too flirting. She's a pretty lady you should date her."

His eyes widened. "What?" he asked mouth-dropping open.

"You." Said Kadaj poking his chest with his index finger. "Should date her." He said poking him after each word.

He blushed.

"You do like her."

"I- uh…"

"Just say it all ready!"

"I…"

He pouted then got out of the bed. "Your no fun."

He looked at him. "I thought you had a nightmare and wanted to stay in my bed."

"I made that up. I knew I had to get you to open up some how."

He narrowed his eyes at him.

That morning…

Kadaj sat there at the bar with Tifa. "So, Miss Tifa." He said.

"Yes Kadaj?" she asked still washing some dishes.

"What do you think about my brother?"

"Which one?"

He looked around then leaned over the counter and whispered. "Yazoo."

"What about him?" she whispered back.

"What do you think about him?"

"He seems to be a nice guy."

"Would you date him?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I think Yazoo likes you but I know how he is and he'll never admit to it."

"So you want me to make the first move."

He nodded.

She sighed.

"Come on Miss Tifa give him a chance."

"Fine."

A slightly pointless chapter but I finally updated! Any who there is more to this story than just a 'love' story I just need to think of how I'm going to word it and such. Read review no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks all for the reviews. Read review No flames. Italic is thought.

The Beginning Dawn 

Yazoo sat there at the bar doing some cross word puzzle trying to blank out the world around him and not doing a very good job of it.

"I'm bored." Whined Marlene tugging on the edge of Yazoo's coat.

_"Ignore the child. Pretend she isn't there." _

"Come on Mr. Yazoo do something."

_"Pretend she didn't call you mister. Do not shoot her."_

"Are you bothering my brother again?" asked Kadaj.

"Only a little." Said Marlene.

He smirked. "It's my job to bother my brothers." He took her hand. "Come on kid let's go for a walk or something."

"Can Yazoo come too?" asked Marlene

_"Shooting myself sounds like a good idea right now."_

Kadaj looked at his older brother with the look of 'please'.

Yazoo knew better than to tell him no. "Fine." He sighed sitting down his pencil and puzzle.

Who knew that the church was such a long walk from Tifa's bar. Yazoo found out the hard way. He stopped walking and tried to catch his breath. Kadaj stopped along beside him.

"I'm to old for this." Said Kadaj

"Your old…" he said giving him the look of 'duh dummy I'm such and such years older than you'

"Your both old." Said Marlene who was standing in front of them pouting.

"Sorry… I guess we're kind of out of shape." Said Kadaj walking on. "Come old man!" he called back to Yazoo.

_"Well if I'm old what does that make Loz?" _He thought as he followed along behind his brother and the little annoying girl who loved bugging people to death.

The church was in sight.

_"Thank God." _Thought Yazoo

Marlene opened the door to the church and ran in. The two brothers followed shortly to see Marlene just standing there.

"What's wrong?" asked Kadaj

She pointed at some woman who was kneeled down in the garden.

"Some one must have found this place." Said Kadaj putting his arm around Marlene. "Just go talk to her or something. We're here you have nothing to worry about."

She nodded as she began to walk forward the woman turned around.

She was pale and had long black hair. She was wearing a dark colored dress (one that you can't exactly tell the color of it) and her hair was pulled back (like Aeris's)

"Oh hello." Said the woman sitting up holding a hand full of flowers.

"Those aren't yours to pick!" shouted Marlene.

_"And Barret says she's shy." _Yazoo thought.

The woman looked down at the flowers in her hand. "On I'm terribly sorry. I thought this place was abounded."

"It kind of is." Said Kadaj.

Marlene glared at him. "They are in memory of Aeris! No one can pick them!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know. My name is Asuka."

"I'm Marlene and those two are Kadaj and Yazoo."

She smiled which kind of creepier Yazoo out a bit. "Pleasure to met you three." She walked up to Yazoo and handed him the flowers she picked. "I'm sorry once again about the flowers. I'll go now." She said then left the church.

"Man she was creepy." Said Kadaj.

"Really…" said Yazoo looking down at the flowers he felt something drip onto his hand but he figured it was probably flower stuff so he ignored it.

"You should give those to Tifa." Said Kadaj as he followed Marlene up to the flower garden.

_"Should it's not like I want the stupid things." _He put them in his pocket since he didn't want to be seen in public carrying flowers.

Back at the bar two hours after they got back…

"So what did this woman say her name was again?" asked Tifa as she cleaned the bar.

"Asuka." Said Marlene then but in a fork full of food.

"She was creepy." Said Kadaj

"Very creepy." Said Marlene.

"Think the Turks might know something about her?" asked Tifa.

"Maybe." Said Cloud he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Reno's number then walked to the back of the house.

"I'm just glad you two were with her." Said Tifa

Loz laughed. "Those two couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag."

"Shut up!" yelled Kadaj.

Meanwhile with Cloud…

"Reno could you look up something for me?"

"Sure Cloud what is it?"

"Marlene ran into this woman calling herself Asuka. Her and the two of the brothers said that she was creepy and from what they told me it seemed she was acting kind of strange."

"Asuka… got a last name?"

"No, no last name given."

"It's going to make it harder for me to find out about her with out a last name."

"Just get what you can all right."

"Okay. I'll come over when I get something."

"Thanks Reno. Bye."

"Bye."

He closed his phone then walked back into the bar area.

"So?" asked Tifa

"Reno said he'll come over when he finds out something. He also said it will be harder with out a last name to go with."

"I understand."

"The flowers are wilting." Said Marlene pointing at the flowers beside Tifa.

She looked at them sure enough the flowers were wilting. "Might be from were Yazoo had them in his coat."

"Maybe." Said Yazoo.

That night…

Yazoo was in their small bathroom in their room getting ready for bed.

"That woman was so creepy." Said Kadaj from the other side of the door combing his hair.

"Yes we get the idea she was creepy." Said Loz he knocked on the door. "Hurry up Yazoo."

"I'm hurrying." He said buttoning the last button on his sleep shirt.

"Well hurry faster."

"Don't be so mean to him." Said Kadaj

"You're mean to him too."

Yazoo opened the door and stepped out.

"You okay you look sick." Said Kadaj

"I'm fine." He said getting in bed.

Kadaj walked over to his own bed. He was all ready dressed for bed, the two of them all ways let him go first given the fact he was the youngest and all. "Night." He said.

"Good night." He said rolling over on his side.

Soon the lights went out after he heard Loz get into his own bed on the far side of the room. He let out a peaceful sigh as he stared at the stars in the sky then he started feeling sick. He tried to ignore it but it wouldn't quit he crawled out of bed.

"Brother are you okay?" asked Kadaj from the dark.

"Yeah. I just feel kind of ill."

"Ill?"

"Yeah don't worry about it." He stepped forward then fell to his knees.

"Brother!" he yelled then jumped out of bed over to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Loz who ran over to them.

"I don't know. I suddenly felt ill that's all." Said Yazoo.

Meanwhile in Cloud's room…

Cloud was dreaming of Aeris again.

"Welcome back." Said Aeris

"Hello once again. Something wrong? The last time I seen you I had to save the world again."

"They need your help."

"They who?"

"The brothers."

"Oh them…"

"They are not pure evil."

"I only let them stay with us. What they are I don't care about."

"You should they live in your house."

He looked down at his shoes, then he remembered. "Asuka. Who is she?"

"She-"

There was a loud scream the brought him out of his dream. "The hell?" he demanded and ran out of his room.

"That came from the brothers' room." Said Tifa who walked out of her room.

They ran up to their room.

Yazoo was passed out on the floor screaming to the top of his lungs. Loz looked like he was crying and Kadaj was freaking out.

"What happened?" asked Tifa running to Yazoo's side.

"Not again please not him." Pleaded Kadaj.

"What is wrong with him?" shed demanded.

"He said he felt ill then this happened." Said Loz still crying.

"No please not him." Cried Kadaj who ran out of the room.

"Kadaj!" yelled Cloud who was going to follow him.

"Let him go." Said Loz trying to act calm.

Cloud saw Denzel and Marlene walk out of their rooms. He mouthed 'follow him' to them. They nodded then ran off after him.

Tifa was trying to calm Yazoo down, which seemed to be working. Finally she lulled him into a sleep like state. "Loz but him back on his bed."

He nodded then picked up his younger smaller brother up and placed him on his bed.

"Do you think you can keep an eye on him Tifa?" asked Cloud

"Yes."

"Okay. Come on Loz let's go get Kadaj."

"All right." He said looking worriedly at Yazoo.

Marlene and Denzel were following the half-scared Kadaj to the church. He was far ahead of them but something in the back of Marlene's mind told her that he was going there. They walked in to find Kadaj in the middle of the church floor crying loudly. "Please, please don't take him away from me." He pleaded as he continued crying.

"Should we get him?" asked Denzel.

"No. We should let him cry and pray as long as he wants." Marlene had heard that Kadaj had some anger issues which was really proven true when one of his brothers were involved

The door opened.

"Kadaj." Said Loz as he walked in with Cloud following him.

Kadaj turned around tears were still streaming down his face. "Is he dead please tell me he isn't dead."

"He isn't. He's fine now Tifa got him to calm down."

"He- Yazoo is…"

"I know." Said Loz.

"Is there more going on with this than what you're telling me?" asked Cloud

Loz sighed. "When Kadaj…"

"I'll tell him. When I was first called upon by Mother to do her biding I did the same thing. I became ill then I passed out and began screaming to the top of my lungs."

"So Jenova is after Yazoo now?" asked Cloud

They nodded.

"But…" said Kadaj.

"But?"

"It doesn't make since. The scientists said that he wasn't strong enough to receive her will."

Cloud thought for a minute. "Then something must have changed that. Come on let's go home."

They walked back to the bar.

"There you are." Said Reno who was sitting at a table with Rude.

Cloud looked at him.

"Why look so shocked I told you I'd come by when I found something." He said sitting his feet on the table.

"So what is it?" he asked leaning on the other table. "And get your feet off of there Tifa hates that."

He moved his feet. "Tifa told me about what happened."

"Cut to the chase what did you find out?"

He pulled out a few folds from his jacket. He opened one and began to read. "This file is very old though."

"I don't care what does it say?"

"Asuka Terne. Age 35, height who cares. Hair color black. Eyes brown. She had been a Shin-ra scientist for 10 years and she was but on one program in particular that'll you'll find interesting."

"What?"

"The Sephiroth clone project. The failed one because the subjects got away." He said looking at Loz and Kadaj.

They looked at one another.

"The next files are theirs." He said sitting the files on the table.

Cloud could tell that the two of them weren't happy about this. "Go check on your brother."

They nodded then left.

"Kadaj says he thinks Jenova is trying to get to Yazoo now." He said looking at the files. "So anything interesting in there?"

"Who's do you want first?"

"Pick one!"

"Fine jeez." He picked up one. "Subject one named Loz. Clearly the strongest out of all of them, though he tends to cry often. Has potential for the 'gene' We deiced to build on his physical strength. He is very clingy to his 'brothers'" He sat down the file.

"That's it."

He shrugged. "The documented might have been lazy. Thought the rest is experiment charts and such."

Cloud cringed.

"No wonder they are crazy." He sighed as he picked up the next one. "Subject two Yazoo 'failure' He is hopeless we should just let one of the guards kill him. He is weak and catches cold easily. He is to slim and won't gain weight no matter how hard we try. On the positive side he is agile."

"Poor guy." Said Rude

"Yeah really." He sat that file down then picked up the next one. "Subject three Kadaj 'success' He may not be as strong as the oldest 'Loz' but he isn't as weak as the other one. We injected him with more Mako and 'Sephiroth genes' then the others due to this. He claims he can speak to 'Mother' who ever she is."

"So they gave up on the two and focused on him." Said Cloud

"Seems to be." He heard some one walk down stairs.

"I'm going to go for a walk with Marlene." Said Kadaj

"Okay keep a close eye on her." Said Cloud.

"Will do." He said then left with Marlene.

Shortly there after Tifa, Denzel, and Loz walked back down stairs.

Loz sat down at the table Cloud was at and Denzel sat down at the bar while Tifa went behind it. "I'm fixing Denzel a snack does any of you all want anything?" asked Tifa.

"I do!" said Reno happiedly

"Okay. Rude?"

"Sure…"

"So how's Yazoo?" asked Cloud.

"He's asleep." Said Loz right after he said that they heard glass break up stairs. "Oh no." he said running up stairs. "He's gone!"

"Do you feel better now?" asked Marlene

"A little." Said Kadaj as he sat beside her. "The flowers are pretty aren't they."

The door opened.

Marlene looked back. "Yazoo!" she explained.

"Yazoo?" asked Kadaj turning around.

"Where is mother? I know you have her." Said Yazoo

"Yazoo?" asked Marlene

"Mother is gone brother." Said Kadaj putting his arm around Marlene.

"No I know you have her." He pointed at him. "Inside you."

"So what if I do you can't get her." He said picking up Marlene and began to run away from him.

"Foolish little brother." He said pulling out his gun and started shooting at them.

Marlene screamed and Kadaj ducked behind pews and pillars to avoid his shoots. He made it all the way to the door and hid behind a pillar.

"Give up." Said Yazoo walking towards them. "I will rip mother out of you." He said lifting his gun up.

"No!" cried Marlene trying to protect him as he was trying to protect her. She ended up getting shoot in the arm. She whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry." Said Kadaj.

"It's okay I didn't want you to get hurt. Besides it doesn't hurt that bad."

He smiled. "Marlene."

"Look out!" she yelled.

He turned around to see Yazoo's gun pointing at him.

"I must have mother."

"Please Yazoo don't do this." He pleaded

"Shut up! I can not be a failure any longer!" he was really going to shoot him.

Kadaj closed his eyes when the door flung open.

"NO!" yelled Loz tackling Yazoo whom ended up shooting the wall instead of Kadaj.

"Are you hurt?" asked Cloud walking in with Tifa, Reno and Rude behind him.

"I'm fine but Marlene got shoot." Said Kadaj

Tifa gasped.

"I'm fine it doesn't hurt that bad." Said Marlene as Tifa tired to patch her up.

"Kid wait till your body realizes it's been shoot. You will feel pain." Said Reno.

"Reno!"

"What it's the truth."

Loz got up from where he knocked over Yazoo. "I think I got him." He said bam

Yazoo had gotten back up and kicked him in the back sending him across the room. "Now where were we." He said walking up to Kadaj.

"Get away from him!" yelled Reno hitting him with EMR.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled kicking him.

While this was going on Kadaj fled from were he was at so no one else would get hurt.

Yazoo saw this and chased after him.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Cloud following them.

To late…

Yazoo grabbed Kadaj. "Now I have you little brother."

"Yazoo please no don't."

"Give me mother." He said he reached into Kadaj's body.

He screamed out in pain as he pulled back out Jenova's head. He tossed him on the ground.

"Kadaj!" cried Marlene

"Oh my God!" yelled Tifa as she ran over to him.

Blood was oozing out of his now open stomach.

She pulled out a restore materia and tired to heal him.

"I will be better than Kadaj. I am not a failure." Said Yazoo who was going to shove Jenova's head in his stomach.

Reno kicked it out of his hand and caught it in a box that was left over from were Cloud left there. "Oops. Looks like you can't be as good as him."

Yazoo screamed and was going to attack him but he suddenly felt dizzy then fell to the ground.

Cloud sighed as he picked Yazoo off the ground. "What a crazy day. Loz collect Kadaj I think he needs a doctor."

Hahaha read review no flames please.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update but I've been at work, and college. Read review no flames.

Ch 5 

The heart ache

A nightmare a horrible, horrible, horrible, nightmare.

_"Aren't you proud of me brother?" asked a young Kadaj reaching up to him, hands covered in blood._

_"Why?"_

_Skip to a few days ago. He remembered watching him cry begging him, demanding him to tell him if he was going to die or not._

_The memories of him pleading and begging him._

_"Brother!"_

_He nearly took his life…_

Yazoo woke up startled. "Kadaj…"

"Your awake." Said Tifa walking into the room.

He looked up at her. He looked scared half to death. "Where is he? What did I do?"

"He's fine."

"R-really?"

"Yes." She sat down in a chair beside his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like the worst brother on the planet. Can I see him?"

"You shouldn't get out of bed." She said getting up. "But I'll go get him."

No quicker had she had gone she returned with Kadaj following her.

The first thing he noticed is that he looked like he was in a lot of pain. "Brother." He said smiling.

"Kadaj."

He kneeled down beside his bed. "I was worried about you."

"I thought I killed you…" He whimpered.

"Yazoo? Are you crying?" he asked leaning forward reaching up to him.

He turned away. "No…"

"Don't lie to me brother I can tell."

He looked up at him. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I thought I killed you! I don't think I could live with my self if I killed you… you're my little brother…"

He chuckled. "I would never die that easily." He said patting his head and smoothing down some of his hair. "You okay now?"

He nodded.

"Good." He stood back up. "You should get some rest." He said leaving.

Kadaj shut the door behind him.

"How is he?" asked Tifa

"He's fine… Tifa."

"Yes?"

"Could you keep an eye on him for me, please."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

No matter what Kadaj said Yazoo still felt like the worst brother no wait the worst human being on the planet. He just wanted to get away from it all. He got up from his bed and walked over to the window.

"You should be in bed." Said a female voice from the door.

He looked back at Tifa standing there. "…"

"Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"Like what?"

"Well." She said walking up to him. "Right now an explanation would be nice."

"I'm not tired I don't need to rest."

She put her arms on her hips and pouted.

He just stared at her.

She sighed and walked towards him. "Maybe you'd feel better if you just talked about it."

"There's nothing worth talking about."

She giggled. "Your tougher to talk to than what your brothers told me."

"You've been talking about me?"

"Nothing bad it's just… ever since you came here I always wondered why you where so shy."

"I'm not shy…"

"Then what would you call it then?"

"… I don't know…"

She started laughing.

"What?"

"The way you said that. '… I don't know…' It was so cute."

He blushed then began to laugh. "And now I feel stupid."

"Feeling stupid isn't so bad."

"…"

"Not the silence again. What do I have to do to get you to keep a conversation going huh?"

"If I were to tell that it's take the fun out of this little game of yours." He smiled.

"You have a very pretty smile."

"Thank you." He noticed some one standing at the door.

"What?"

He pointed at the door and whispered. "Some one's there."

She walked over there and opened the door to find Kadaj and Marlene standing there.

"I trust everything is going well." Said Kadaj smiling.

Yazoo blushed and looked away.

"Get out both of you." Said Tifa.

"I came to check and see if Yazoo was still okay." Said Kadaj.

"I'm fine, brother." Said Yazoo.

He smiled and said. "I can see that."

"Kadaj!"

"Sorry. I can see that you two need some more alone time." He said laughing then left with Marlene.

Tifa rolled her eyes then walked over to the door. "I'll talk to you later, Yazoo." She said then left.

Yazoo sighed then walked back over to his bed and fell asleep.

Sorry it's shorter than the last chapters. I have a touch of writer's block. Read review no flames.


End file.
